


Pokemon Alliance: Kalos

by Titanthefanficwritingavalugg



Series: Pokemon Heroes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Kalos, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, My First Fanfic, OC, Original Character(s), Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Possible Relationships - Freeform, Traveling, Who Knows?, but still many battles, no gym battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanthefanficwritingavalugg/pseuds/Titanthefanficwritingavalugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alliance League: A competition in which teams of 2-3 to compete by beating the other teams and collecting medals that will earn them a spot in the Alliance Tournament. Topher, Allison, and Dino make up one of those teams. But can the three trainers become masters while fighting the mysterious Hallowed Church and a movement that threatens their companions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amatuer trainers Topher, Allison, and Dino work for the Laverre Gym.

Laverre City. Also called The City of Otherworldly Dreams, Laverre City easily lived up to it's name. The city resembled a fairy tale setting, with tall trees full of auburn leaves that blocked the sun and wooden houses that gave iff a pleasantly rustic vibe.

In the center of town, a gigantic tree towers over the city. At it's base is The Laverre Gym, one of the eight Gyms that it is required to beat in order to gain access to the Pokemon League, a Tournament where People and Pokemon compete to be the best in the region.

In this Gym is Valerie Maché, a willowy brunnette that favors the colors pink and purple and is never seen without her favorite bow, which was designed to give the illusion that she had fairy wings sprouting from her ears. Hailing from Johto, Valerie came to Kalos to compete in the Pokemon League tournament after losing the one in her home region. She quickly fell in love with the region and set up a Gym there, a Gym that soon became one of the most popular Gyms in Kalos.

Then, seven years ago, Valerie chose a set apprentices. These children started to work at her Gym, fighting trainers who wish to obtain the Fairy Badge. They have one goal: to one day make their master proud by becoming masters themselves.

This is their story.

* * *

 

**Six Years Ago**

"In other news, the The Alliance Games start today." The newscaster said.

"Dino, move!" Allison pulled him from in front of the tv.

"Aspiring trainers will team up in this new championship league-"

"Championship League?" Christopher asked, looking up at Valerie.

"Competitions that you must beat in order to be recognized as a champion of your home region." she tousled Christopher's hair. "There was only one, a long time ago, and that was the Pokemon league with the gyms like ours. Later on, Contests, The Frontier, Pokeathlon, and Tripokalon were added."

"I read about those!" Christopher exclaimed. "The contests are in Sinnoh and Hoenn and Kanto and Johto, the -" Christopher stopped. Madame Dupont said that if he wanted to make friends, not to talk so much. No one liked facts and books the way he did. He had know Allison and Dino for a while, but now that they all were Gym Trainers, they saw him as a close friend. He didn't want to lose that.

"Why'd you stop?" Allison asked. "Where are the other ones?"

"I forget." Christopher mumbled.

"So the Alliance League is being added to the League roster." Valerie mused. "Hmm. "

"How do you go in the Alliance League?" Dino asked.

Valerie laughed. Christopher really loved her laugh. "Do you mean what are the rules? You form groups of three or two and you fight other Teams. When you win, you get a medal. Ten Medals means you get to go and fight in a tournament similar to the Pokemon League Conferences."

"So you fight a champion? Champions?" Allison asked. She was practically bouncing in her seat on the floor. "Who are they?"

Valerie's eyes twinkled. "If I told you, where would the fun in that be? Let it be a surprise. I didn't know who the pokemon League champion was until I fought her."

"You fought the champion, Lady Valerie?" Dino asked in awe.

Valerie giggled. "So many questions! Yes and no. I fought her, but it was grossly one sided. I went up against her in the second round of the Kalos Conference. I'm not especially strong; I didn't even make it to to the Conference in my home region."

Allison stood up. "Not true! I bet you're the strongest gym leader there is."

"-and the nicest." Dino interjected. "And the prettiest. And -"

"Stop!" Valerie cried. "You're making me blush."

"We'll do more than that!" Allison declared. We'll make you proud! We'll beat the all those Leagues and become more than a Champion! We'll be a..."

"Master?" Christopher suggested.

"That sounds cool!" Allison nodded approvingly. "We'll be Pokemon Masters!"

Dino jumped up too, the pulled Christopher up. "We swear it!"

"As nice as that is," Valerie said. "I'm eighteen. That's very old. By the time you finish all the leagues, I'll be dust."

Dino rubbed his chin. "True. Then we'll pick one."

Allison nodded. "Let's do the new one. We'll get to do it together and become three champions!"

"Oh my." Valerie said, covering her mouth in shock. "So many."

Dino nodded. "Yes ma'am." He grabbed Christopher's hand.

"Huh?!"

"Grab Allison's hand, Topher." Dino instructed.

Christopher looked at him. "Topher?"

"Christopher is too long to say." Dino explained. "Now grab her hand and do what I do."

He complied with Dino's command, and the three of them bowed. Dino whispered something in Topher's ear, who whispered it to Allison.

"We solemnly swear that we will win the Alliance League and defeat the Alliance Champion!" they yelled together.

And so an adventure was born.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topher, Allison, Dino, and their Pokemon are on the first leg of their Journey!

**Today**

Topher didn't understand why, but he loved being with Allison and Dino.

"Gah, are we almost there?" Allison moaned. Loli stirred in her arms and adjusted herself. The small Gothita had been asleep for most of the trip.

"My feet are killing me."

"Not fast enough." Topher muttered.

Allison smacked him and Dino, who was yards ahead of them, laughed.

"Ow. jerk. It's not my fault you're wearing pumps on a twelve mile hike. How is that even possible?"

Allison smiled."Heroic resolve," She said smugly. "And magic." Was this why? Because he liked trading insults with the two?

It's not that Topher didn't want to be their friends. He loved them with everything he had, and had known them since they were little. But as they left Laverre, the one riddle Topher that would always plague him came back. Why did they care about him? How does caring about one another work?

Topher opened his mouth to respond, but was promptly silenced by a loud voice screaming. " Chaaarge!"

Topher and Allison knew Dino well enough to know to move when he came barreling into them on the back of his Numel. Mello skidded to a halt, launching Dino into the air.

Topher and Allison yelled Dino's name as he flew. They rushed to his side. He was laying awkwardly in the grass, his rear sticking up. Topher smiled. He looked like a Scatterbug. Maybe this is why. He liked their spontaneity, an area he lacked in.

"You guys are good," Dino said. He didn't seem to be in a daze at all- on the contrary, the boy seemed excited. "Nice reaction time." Mello, Dino's partner (a Numel), trotted up to him and laid his head on Dino's shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Allison demanded. She helped him up- a generous way of saying Allison yanked a perfectly willing Dino to his feet- then hit him on the back of his head. Mello made a noise of protest."Nume!"

"Okay, first off, ow." Dino rubbed the spot, messing up his Cherubi red hair. Topher had an odd urge to fix it. But that was pointless- Dino's hair was always unkempt. "And second: I'm training you guys."

Topher raised an eyebrow at him."Training us?" he picked up his Bergmite , which made a sound of annoyance. Topher studied it for injuries. None. It looked the same as always: small, with a head that appeared to be made of ice, a white bottom and legs of the same color. His head came to a jagged point just below Topher's shoulder. He had one horn sticking out of his back and one on his forehead, above his violet-rimmed yellow eyes. His eyes were connected by what appeared to be a crack in his ice, but was actually his mouth. "What are you babbling on about now?"

"We have to be quick and our reflexes need to be sharp!" Dino cried, waving his arms. Topher moved so he didn't get hit."We can't screw around! This our chance at the big leagues! At fame! Pokemon Mastery!"

"Keep screaming." Allison said threateningly. "And you won't make it to Lumoise, let alone become a Pokemon master." Topher's Bergmite hmm-ed in agreement. He had been napping like Loli, and was jolted awake by the commotion.

Loli, however, was still asleep. How, Topher had no clue.

"Lumoise is close." Topher said. "The idiot's right. We need to train."

Allison groaned once again. "But I'm tired." Topher shook his head, but didn't let her comment worry him. He knew how to handle Allison. " How about a competition?"

That got their attention. Topher shifted uncomfortably. "We all catch one Pokemon. We need more anyway. Then we meet at the city gates and have a battle. Winner gets to..." Topher thought about it. A devious grin spread across his face.

"That's an evil look." Dino said.

"I love it." Allison said. "What are the stakes?"

Maybe the answer was simple. His friends made fun things like catching Pokemon even more fun.

"Winner gets to be team Leader."

* * *

Three things that Gale desired more than anything: Competent co-workers, The complete Happiny Daze series box set, and Jeans that not only gave others the illusion that she had a butt, but also hugged that nonexistent butt perfectly.Three things that were hard to find: Competent co-workers, The complete Happiny Daze series box set, and Jeans that not only gave others the illusion that she had a butt, but also hugged that nonexistent butt perfectly.

"Joseph is where!?" Gale asked angrily. She wished she were not Head Priest, because she really wanted to flip a desk but had to stay civilized due to her position.

"In custody. And he told the girl, who in turn told the police, that he was a Bishop in the Hallowed church." Arthur told Gale. The teen ran his fingers through his dark-grey hair, making it even messier. "I knew sending him was a bad idea."

Andreas glared at him. The two were polar opposites in looks and personality- Andreas was pale and stocky with vibrant copper colored hair, while Arthur was dark skinned and lanky with grey, colorless hair. Arthur was calm and careless, while Andreas was uptight and careful. "And yet, you said nothing. I knew he was an incompetent fool and actually argued against sending him. What were you doing?"

Arthur put his arm around Andreas lazily. "Wishing that you would stop scowling so I could kiss you."

Andreas blushed and pushed Arthur to the ground. Gale wondered why. Arthur flirted with everyone. Andreas should be used to it by now. "I am so not interested."

Arthur wiggled his eyebrows. "That's what makes it fun." Gale once again considered flipping the desk. She was the boss - didn't that earn her the right to be uncivilized every once in a while? "Will you two please act like professionals?"

Arthur got back in his seat, but sat in it sideways so his elbow was hanging off and his foot was close to Andreas' face. "Sorry sexy. I'm not that good of an actor."

Gale narrowed her eyes at her subordinate. "That narrows the jobs available when I fire you."

Andreas smiled gloatingly and Arthur winced. "Wow, attacks fired, point taken."

Gale sighed. "Okay, so Joseph is grossly incompetent. How do you two think we should proceed? Leave him or free him?"

"Leave him." Andreas said automatically. "Not only has he failed his mission, he's implicated the Church and brought suspicion down on us. Let him rot."

Arthur nodded. "Seconded. Joseph deserves to be punished."

"But only I get to punish Joey." Gale looked at the doorway and internally cursed. Gale had been hoping that she wouldn't show up.

Masa approached Gale's desk with a small smile. Today she had decided to wear a small white dress with a girlish yellow sash around her waist and yellow bow in her cornsilk blond hair. This made the sixteen year old look even more like a little girl than usual.

"Joey is my Bishop. Isn't it my job to decide his punishment?" Masa smiled toothily, exposing the alternating blue and gold bands of her braces. Gale could tell that Masa was already dreaming up all the ways she could punish "Joey".

"I say we give him another chance. If he can purify ten trainers within this next week, we let off the hook. But if he fails to by a margin of even one trainer, I gut him with a hook." She giggled at her pun.

If Gale were a merciful woman, she would of told the girl no. She would of let Masa know that screw ups of this magnitude were up to the Head Priest, not a Bishop. She would of ordered the three to leave Joseph in jail.

If Gale were a merciful woman, she would of felt sorry for Joseph when she told Masa to do as she pleased.

But even if Gale was patient, she was not merciful.

* * *

 

Topher smirked. "Bergmite, Icy Wind!"

Bermite shot a flurry of wind and snow at Skorupi, which darted away into a bush.

"Sharpen, then Take Down on that bush!"

Topher yelled. Bergmite started to glow, then the ridges on his body became sharper. It then used the added attack from Sharpen to use Take Down on the bush. But Bergmite's own lack of confidence combined with Skorupi's speed made it difficult to land a hit.

It scuttled away, screaming in fear as it did so.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Topher said, realizing it thought he was actually trying to hurt it. "It's just a battle." he commanded Bergmite to stand down.

Topher reached into his pack and pulled out a treat. Skorupi saw it and slowly approached.

"Is that better?" Topher asked it. It made a sound of pleasure as it ate the cookie.

That was easy. Topher thought as he watched the now content Pokemon. He brought out his Pokedex and scanned Skorupi.

" _Skorupi, the Poison Tail Pokemon." It said. "Skorupi burrows under the sand to lie in wait for prey. Its tail claws can inject its prey with a savage Poison. Female. Level 25. Moves Known: Poison Tail, Bug Bite, Poison Sting, and Acupressure. Ability: Sniper."_

Topher handed it another cookie. "So..." Topher said awkwardly. Communicating, whether it be to people or Pokemon, wasn't his strong suit. "You wanna come with me? I mean, you don't have to- not unless you want to. But you probably don't- do you?"

Skorupi clicked it's pincers together in rapid succession. It appeared to smile.

"Wait- really?" Topher asked. Skorupi nodded.

Topher got up and fished a Pokeball from his belt. He held it out to Skorupi hesitantly.

Skorupi pressed the button with the tip of it's tail without waiting for Topher. The ball opened and a red beam emerged from it and hit the Poison Tail Pokemon. It disappeared and the ball shut.

It shook thrice before giving a satisfying click.

"Berg!" Bergmite said happily.

Topher got up. "C'mon. We have to meet up with the others."

The two of them took off, and Topher couldn't hide the smile on his face.

* * *

 

Mello grinned at Dino. "Ready, partner?" Dino asked.

Mello the Numel nodded, and they both took a step closer to their prey.

The Poliwhirl, which was steadily getting more pissed, launched a Water Pulse at them.

"Earth Power!" Dino commanded. A column of lava erupted from the earth in front of Mello and vaporize the ball of water before it hit Mello.

"Whirl!" Poliwhirl yelled. It jumped into the air and brought it's fist down on Numel's head.

Numel cried out and Poliwhirl jumped back, before shooting a column of high-speed bubbles at Mello.

"Amnesia!" Dino yelled. A red aura surrounded Numel, raising his special defense and mitigating some of the damage.

"Take Down!" Dino shouted. Numel shot forward and rammed into Poliwhirl.

Poliwhirl caught Numel with both arms and held him. The two physically strong Pokemon began to play a game of reverse tug-of-war. They pushed each other, each hoping to knock the other down.

"C'mon Mello!" Dino yelled encouragingly.

But Poliwhirl clearly had the upper hand. It Mello began to slide backward.

"Mello..." Dino muttered. He couldn't hold on forever. Poliwhirl would soon overwhelm him.

"Wait. Overwhelm. That's it!" Dino cried. "Mello, close range Lava Plume!"

Mello shot a ball of fire right in Poliwhirl's face. It was forced to let go and thrown backward.

"Take Down before it can get up!" Dino commanded. Mello rushed forward and slammed into Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl cried out.

Dino saw his chance. He launched a Pokeball at Poliwhirl.

It shook once... Twice... Then click. Dino ran over to the ball.

He swooped it up. "We caught him! Mello, we did it!"

"Numel!" Numel yelled. Dino hugged him tightly.


	3. Gastly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison tries to catch a Pokemon, and gets more for she bargained for.

Allison didn't want to be leader.

Sure, everyone expected her to want that. Topher was so quiet and Dino was childish, so they both deferred to her anyway.

Allison liked their trust in her, but she didn't want that responsibility. If they lost, it was her fault. If they won, she a great hero and was expected to lead them into victory against another team. Each medal they win would weigh on her, until she couldn't walk. Allison didn't want that responsibility. All she'd do is let her friends down.

Her friends. Allison was worried about them and her. Before, they had clicked. Their contrasting personalities created a balance while their similar interests tied them together. After years of living in the same neighborhood, they were inseparable. They had decided to go on there journey together. When they learned of the Alliance League, a similar tournament with teams replacing individuals, Allison and her friends jumped at the chance. They didn't care if they had to wait a year before it became an official league. They'd waited together.

But now... What were they? Before their trio had been so in sync, and now they were all dancing to their own tempo. Two years ago, Topher and Dino would've known that she didn't want to be leader. They would've seen through her bravado and swagger. It made Allison sad to think that her weaknesses and insecurities were her burden alone.

"Thita?" Gothita said. Allison was violently pulled back to reality. "Sorry. Got distracted." Allison muttered as she started walking again. I can't believe I sat there for so long just brooding. Allison thought. Brooding. I don't brood. That's Topher's specialty,not mine.

The others are probably waiting on me. Allison thought. She hurridly ran towards the direction of Lumoise Gates, searching for Pokemon amoung the dark trees and bushes of Route 16. If she was late, they'd never miss the openuing ceremony of the games and miss their chance to register. Fuck.

"Gas!"

Allison screamed out a stream of profanities.

* * *

 

Valerie looked Togekiss. "Do you feel that?" she asked.

"Kiss?" Togekiss asked.

"Somehow, somewhere, Allison has just disappointed us."

* * *

 

Allison looked up at the big ball of violet smoke that had scared her. Gastly.

Allison brought out her Pokedex , a card-shaped machine with a holographic center, but Gastly grabbed it. (How, Allison wasn't sure. It was literall a ball of smoke. It didn't have hands).

"Hey! Give me that back!" Allison cried. "Feint Attack, Loli!"

Gothita jumped from Allison's shoulder and sped towards Gastly. Loli went to hit Gastly, and Gastly dodged, but Loli feinted to the right and struck. She grabbed the Pokedex and darted back to Allison.

"What now!?" Allison taunted it. Then she realised it was weakened . Allison slowly brought out a Pokeball.

"Where is she?" Topher muttered, leaning against the bench Berg and Nume were in. They were all in the Lumoise gateway, a restop for trainers between Lumoise and Route 16.

Dino shrugged, running a damp cloth over his new Poliwhirl, now named Wrath, and spraying it with Super Potion. "Maybe she's having trouble catching something ."

Topher scratched his head. "I guess. We can wait longer. I've sent our info to The Nurse Joy of Inner-Lumoise and asked her to submit our names, so we should-"

Both their heads snapped up when they heard a scream.

"Allison!" they returned their Pokemon and ran to Allison.

* * *

 "Dear Arceus," Allison ran up to Gastly, her voice hoarse from screaming it's name.

The small ghost type was barely moving. Whatever that flash of light was that just hit it, it was powerful. Hyper Beam?

"Are you okay?"

Allison looked up. Walking towards her was one if the oddest men Allison had ever seen. His pale ivory hair was cut in a surfer style, like it had just dried after being soaked all day, and his face was chiseled perfectly. But the man's clothes didn't fit. Draped over his shoulders were a long robe of the same color as his hair with a golden leaf pattern. Under it he wore a purple shirt, white trousers and sandals. Atop his head was a blue and gold Bishops hat.

He gave Allison the impression of surfer dressing up as a holy man.

In his hand, he carried a cane with 6 Pokeballs of the same color as his robes hanging on it.

And at his side was a hulking grey and yellow pokemon with long ears. Diggersby. Shit.

"Hello miss, my name is-" he started.

"Feint Attack!" Gothita launched itself at Diggersby.

"Double slap." Diggersby hit Gothita with it's ears one after the other, knocking Allison's Loli back without much effort on it's own part.

"Loli!" Allison dived and caught Loli. The man moved forward, but Allison demanded that he stay back. To her surprise, he complied.

"Who are you and why'd you attack Gastly?" Allison asked. She was pissed. "That's a cowardly move, using Hyper Beam on a low level Pokemon. Especially since your Diggersby is such a high level. You could of killed it!"

The man frowned. "It attacked you."

"It was playing." Allison growled. "Stop trying to justify murder and answer my question before I kick you ass." Allison growled fiercely. "Who. Are. You."

Allison glared at the man, threatening him bodily harm with her eyes. She wasn't going to let him walk away from this with anything less than a broken limb.

"Okay. Let me start over. I am ArchBishop Joseph." he announced.

"ArchBishop? You?!"

He ignored her. "I am a representative of the Church of-"

"What?" Allison had no idea what a church had to do with anything. "What does this have to do with you attacking Gastly?"

Joseph groaned. "Look, it's church protocol to introduce myself and tell miscreants what their transgression was before justice is served. I know it's a pain, but we all have rules to follow."

"Wha-?"

"Now if it were up to me," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I wouldn't be involved in all this kidnapping business. It would be much easier to just give out pamphlets, maybe go door to door- save the kidnapping for only the true criminals. We aren't a petty villainous team like Plasma or Flare- we should have standards." He shrugged. "But I have orders, and you're valuable, as the apprentice of a celebrity. Forcing you into Penitence would make quite the statement."

Allison had no idea what Penitence was, she what she did know was that no one was going to force her into anything. "I'm valuable? Aw, you're making me blush. You know what would be really sweet? Backing the fuck off. That would make my day."

The man snapped his fingers. "How about no."

"Fine. Then tell me what you want." Allison demanded, which she knew was a stupid thing to do when the person on the receiving end of her anger was a psycho who was way more powerful than her. She just didn't care. She had to keep him talking so help could arrive. She didn't have any Pokemon with full life left except- no, not him. She couldn't use him.

Joseph shrugged. "Not much. Just release your Pokemon." he said it like another person would of said Could you lend me a dollar? Was he insane?

Allison crossed her arms. "I thought you weren't with those freaks from Unova."

Joseph smiled back "I'm not." he replied. "But your Pokemon are cursed. You must remove them before they taint your Anima."

"Anima?"

"Your essence." He said. "You must protect your essence at all costs and let no one take it from you."

Definitely insane.

"My mom had this conversation with me already. 'Don't trust any drink given to you by a boy you don't know, always carry pepper spray- "

He faced palmed, which would of been funny if Allison wasn't so pissed."That's your innocence." he said. "Your essence, or Anima, is your soul. Tainted Pokemon will corrupt it."

"There's nothing wrong with my Pokemon!" she argued. Well, maybe there was something wrong with Warren... But he was all she had. Allison tried to discretely pull a Pokeball from her bracelet with the same hand it was on, so it was less obvious. "And you're not touching them! So leave before I call the cops!"

Joseph raised his cane and pointed at her, and Allison remembered that his Pokeballs were kept on the cane. "You're outnumbered and outranked. Release your Pokemon and then leave. Or..."

"Or what?'" Allison had it in her hand, but she wanted to wait until he was distracted to throw him out.

"Or you could join us. The Hallowed doctrine states that all sinners are welcome, as longer as they repent."

"Does that mean you get Gastly?" Allison asked.

"And your Gothita." he moved towards her.

"Oh hell no." Allison growled. She forgot her plan. She forgot that her Loli wasn't at full health. No one threatened Loli.

"Psyshock !"

Loli held up it hands and bubbles of silver light formed above it. Loli pointed at Diggersby and they shot at it. Diggersby dodged to the left.

"Mud shot!"

A ball of glowing mud formed between it's ears and shot at Loli. Loli ducked and rushed forward. "Feint attack!"

"Hammer Arm!" Loli feinted to the left, but Diggersby was expecting that. It hit Loli into the air with it's ear.

"Hyper beam!"

Allison screamed as the beam of pure white energy hit Loli. Allison ran and caught her as she fell.

"Give me the Pokemon so I can finish them." Joseph intoned.

"No..." Allison held Gothita close to her chest and looked at her. She had scratches all over her lavender head, black at the top. It's body was black, with a white zigzag on it's midsection, only now it was covered in scratches and scars. The Pokemon was adorned with bows, two on either side of it's head and one on it's chest. When Allison was ten and she got Loli, she made a bow that matched Loli's. Now she still wore a bow on all her outfits. Today's bow was on her shoulder.

Gothita had picked it out.

"Miss, if you would just-"

"No." Allison growled, holding back tears. "You can't have Gothita. And I won't let a psychopath like you touch Gastly. " Allison stepped forward defensively. "Gothita is one of my best friends and they're both living creatures. How could you do something like this to them? What religion is worth a life?"

Joseph smiled, and it was like Allison had broken a dam. His composure broke into pieces like a glass shattering on the floor.

Allison was reminded of her sister and some other trainers she had seen battle her. They had the same look, like 'This is what I live for'. It was a look of absolute rapture. Only this look was less passion, and more obsession. Allison could tell right then he wasn't completely sane.

In other words, he was sufficiently distracted.

"Warren, Hypnosis!" Allison yelled as she released her strongest partner.

A small white Pokemon with what appeared to be green hair and a white skirt appeared. Diggersby charged, but Warren's red horns glowed and sudden it started to float.

Allison made a sound of annoyance.

"That's not what I- Ya know what, never mind. Whatever works." At least he attacked who he was supposed to. Allison thought.

"Ditto!" Joseph cried, throwing out Ditto, who promptly changed into a Kirlia. But she didn't have time to do anything else- attacking people was kinda hard when you had a face full of Diggersby.

Allison, who had ducked for cover, glared at Warren. "You could of hit me!" her Kirlia smirked, like Too bad I didn't.

Allison stood up. "Return." she growled. She pointed his Pokeball at him and a beam of red light hit the little annoyance until he disappeared.

"You-" Joseph raised his staff in anger, and Allison darted forward and kicked him in the shin. He fell forward, and she grabbed the staff and darted away.

"Give that back!" he yelled. Joseph moved to charge Allison, but she raised a Pokeball. He froze in his tracks.

"Try me." she warned. "I have plenty of powerful Pokemon besides Kirlia." That was a bluff, but he didn't need to know that. "Now get on the ground."

Joseph started to comply, but then stopped. He turned his wild grey eyes at Allison and smirked.

"I have Powerful Pokemon too. Six of them." He motioned to his staff. Allison glanced at it and saw that there was only three Pokeballs on it.

Three Pokeballs on the staff, two already called out. That's five. Where was his sixth Pokemon-

While Allison wasn't staring at him, Joseph pushed her down.

Allison looked up and saw an Joseph pick a Pokeball up off the ground and let out a pink and tan Pokemon. Crap.

"Finish her." Joseph commanded. Allison braced herself.

"Icy Wind!"

In a matter of seconds Joseph and Audino were frozen solid. Allison could see his surprised look in those creepy eyes.

"Guys!" Allison yelled. She hugged her friends.

Topher grinned and Dino hugged her back. "So, this makes me leader right?" he asked in her ear.

Allison pulled back and punched him in the chest.


	4. The Hallowed Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes learn more about The Hallowed Church and Team Hallow.

"The Hallowed Church," A hologram of a man named Rowan said. The three of them were sitting in the North Lumoise Pokemon Center after being questioned by the Officer Jenny, listening to a Holocast recording from Kalosian History VII. Their Pokemon were sleeping, having been healed by Nurse Joy an hour ago. This was the hundredth time they had healed their Pokemon with a Nurse Joy, but which Dino thought was cool, but he decided to wait to share that with his friends.

"Is a religious group that was thought to be extinct by 17192." It continued. "But over the past two years, new adherents have revived the seemingly dead religion."

"That it?" Allison asked. Topher nodded. "Really? That's so short."

Topher rightened the white beanie atop his pale gray hair, which had got disloged when they were running this afternoon. It was a real testament to how worried Topher had been- he loved that thing, but hadn't fixed it this morning after they ran after Allison. "It's weird." he said. "According to this-" he held up his Holocaster, which had an article projected an inch above it for Topher to read. "-the religion was only discovered recently, when some artifacts were unearthed that described the church. That was five years ago."

"So what?" Allison asked. "They just saw this obscure religion and, with barely any info on it, and said 'hotdog, why don't I dedicate my life to that!'"

Topher shrugged again. Dino thought Topher's perpetual silence was endearing, but he needed to speak up every once in a while. This was his twelfth shrug this hour.

"Maybe they know something we don't." Dino said.

"Not for long." Topher said. "According to this," he pointed to his holocater "Professor Rowan, the man who translated the words on the artifacts found, is holding a conference in Cyperus Town."

"So..." Allison said. "You want to go see him and ask about The Hallowed Church?"

"We can always battle teams along the way." Dino said, jumping out of his seat. "Yeah! A mystery and an adventure!" As scary as it was to see Allison in danger, Dino couldn't keep himself from feeling genuinely excited.

"By the way, who did you register as team leader?" Allison asked.

Topher gave her a look. Dino tried not to giggle. "You weren't there to participate... And Dino beat me..."

"You didn't."

Topher flashed a rare smile Dino patted her on the back. "Welcome to Team Laverre. Our first mission: Gather info on The Hallowed Church!"

* * *

Allison hadn't been able to do much sightseeing in the back of a police car.

But now, she could take the time to appreciate how different it was from Laverre. It was more modern, But just as quaint, with trees planted in neat intervals along the side walk and cobblestone road. Pokemon and people chatted and browsed little kiosks and shops along the road (because of the opening ceremony for the Alliance Games, the streets were packed). It was less peaceful and natural than Laverre.

They bought a strawberry scone and lemonade each as they headed toward Lumoise Gate 13.

"Thv iz oh gud." Dino said through a mouthful of scone. Topher scoffed quietly and Allison chortled.

"Dork." she called him, and lifted her scone and took a bite.

Or she would've, if it hadn't been eaten by a small ball of gas.

"Gastly!" Allison yelled, scaring both her friends and random passerby.

Gastly floated in front of them, the scone in it's mouth. Its swallowed the last bite and leaned into Allison affectionately.

"Is that him?" Dino asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

Allison nodded. When the Police picked them up, she had told them it wasn't hers. That was a mistake, because it was listed as a wild Pokemon in the nurses log, so it was released before she could do anything. Allison had decided not to go after it; she had caused it enough trouble. She had expected it to be traumatized of trainers, or at least of her.

But instead it had followed her. It wasn't scared of her, or hated her.

"Aww, you followed her." Dino drug it's hand through the smoke that made up a majority of it's body. "It likes you, Allie."

He was right. Gengar was happily flying around her, seemingly content.

It didn't blame her. So why did she blame herself?

"Gastly , why'd you follow me?" Allison asked.

"I think it-" Dino said, but Topher shushed him.

Gastly leaned into her once more. Allison realized that was it's version of a hug.

"Okay, you like me? Why? I got you hurt, and-"

"No you didn't." Dino blurted out.

Allison shook her head. "But I did. Gothita too.'" Allison recited the trainer motto, something the Laverre gym leader had told them constantly. But I-"

"Stood up to Joseph." Topher interrupted. "You were standing up to him without Pokemon. Then you used Warren, which you know would put you in danger as well. And I saw you standing over Gastly and holding Gothita."

Dino put a hand on her shoulder. "You protected it. That's why Gastly came back. It wants to be with you because you're brave, and it's greatful."

Allison wanted to tell him no, she wasn't brave, or tough, she just acted like it. That they should know that.

But should they? Dino was so nice and naive, Topher quiet and shy. Her Pokemon were so young. They needed her to be brave.

 _As a trainer, it's our job to protect Pokemon and People in need. Friend or stranger, that is our creed._ Her friends needed her to stop blaming herself for everything. She had been doing it ever since Laverre. But enough was enough.

Allison looked Gastly in the eye. "Okay then. Let's do this."

* * *

Allison pulled out Gothita's ball. "Loli, let's do this!"

Allison threw her Pokeball, and Gothita emerged with a graceful twirl. Show-off. Allison thought proudly. "Feint Attack!"

Gothita threw itself forward like a Bullet Seed, and Gastly shot smoke at her in response. Loli jumped above the smoke upon Allison's command and used Shock Wave on Gastly. Gastly countered with Night Shade, and the two attacks collided with an explosion of dark energy and electricity. From the side lines, Dino cheered.

Gastly shot another Dark Pulse. Gothita rushed forward and dodged the swirling ball of black light, before hitting Gastly with a Feint Attack. Gastly fell back.

"Yeah!" Allison called out to Gastly. "You're doing great, Gastly! But I'm not done. Feint Attack again!" Gothita once again went in for a Feint Attack. But when Loli's attacked connected, it had no effect. Gastly used Night Shade and hit Loli across the field.

"What?" Allison said. _It failed?_ "Loli, you okay?" she asked Loli. The Fixation Pokemon stood up shakily, before turning to smile at Allison. Gastly took this as it's chance to use Night Shade.

"Mirror Coat!" Allison called out. A barrier of light appeared before Loli, and the Night Shade reversed course as it hit the translucent wall. Gastly tried to move, but the attack swerved to follow Gastly like it had a mind of it's own. The attack hit, knocking Gastly back. It fell to the ground.

Allison pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. Gastly disappeared in a flash of red light.

 _C'mon_. Allison pleaded as it shook once... Twice... And...

Allison didn't realise she had been holding her breath until she let it out with the final click. Allison and Dino cheered as they all ran to the Pokeball.

Allison held it as if it were the championship trophy for the Alliance League. She then swooped up Loli. "We caught it! We caught Gastly!" She sang as she twirled around with Gothita, who seemed to be torn between escaping and smiling.

Topher gave her a small smile that lasted a middle second, before taking out his blue Pokedex. He pressed the holographic center, which caused the two red halves to split and reveal a holographic screen. Topher scanned Gastly's Pokeball. " _Gastly, The Gas Pokemon."_ It said. " _Its body is made of poisonous gas, with a solid core in the center. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. Male, Level 21. Knows the following moves: Night Shade, Clear Smog, Curse, and Spite. Ability: Levitate."_

 _So that's why Loli's move failed._ Allison thought. _Gastly must of used Spite when Gothita attacked at the start of the battle._

"'Suffocation?" Dino said. "Cool!"

"I know right?" Allison held the ball tightly. "So Badass."

Topher shook his head. "I worry about you two." he looked at Allison. "And it wouldn't of been able to do use Spite on you if you scanned it before hand." _Of course_ Topher knew about Spite.

Allison was too happy to punch him.


	5. Valerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie has a request for them.

Dorian Locke was here. Valerie could tell from his footsteps.

"Come in. And stop breathing so loudly, please. Aromatisse is sleeping."

Dorian entered hesitantly. "Don't be shy Dorian. We're friends. Unless you're Dorian's identical twin brother, in which case we must get aquanted. Whichever the case, I request that you sit down, please."

Dorian walked towards the soft red and gold chair across from the fire place, but did not sit.

"Judging by your forhead, you have something to discuss." Valerie said.  
Dorian looked startled, then nodded. "It's about Allison."

Valerie nodded (which was quite a site with the fake gray wings attached to her ears). She knew this was coming. Joseph just had to work up to it. "What about?" She knew what this was about.

Dorian cleared his throat. "She was attacked last week by a miscreant , and I wanted to see if she had called you while you were in Cyllage Town."

"She did."

"Okay." he said shakily, like he was holding back his anger. Valerie felt bad. She had been out of town until this morning, so he had probably holding it in all week. "Did she tell you that it was team Hallow? And that Warren almost killed her?"

That Valerie did not know.

* * *

  
Dino, Allison, and Topher faced the morning in three different ways.

Allison woke up early and was never groggy, no matter where the sun was positioned in the sky.

Topher woke up whenever, and hated the world for being there when he did.

Dino woke up later than everyone else but was fully awake and inexcusably loud when he did.

That's how it had been for the past few days on the way to Pomarose , the first stop on the way to Cyperus. After much arguing, training, resting, sarcasm, walking, and various run ins with wild Pokemon (Despite being their low levels, a swarm of Trapinch managed to eat Dino's entire sleeping bag, ignoring the Pokemon food the boy offered him), they finally reached their first stop, the small village of Pomarose.

Pomarose Town did not resemble a town. Rather, it looked like someone decide to drop houses and small businesses in the arid red desert that was Route 13. The only thing connecting the town was the beaten dirt paths connecting everything, and the giant Amethyst Desert Willow in the center of "town".

"We're almost two cities away." Topher said. Today he wore the new outfit Allison picked out for him- a navy blue utility Jacket over a black shirt bearing the logo of Topher's favorite band, The Venipedes. His ripped skinny jeans were tucked into his black utility boots, plus his favorite beanie. "We're making good time."

Dino turned his big, adorable orange puppy dog eyes on her. "I'm bored, though." he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. The boy wore it everywhere- it was his favorite. The jacket looked nice and all- it was sesame seed colored with a scarlet hood, and sleeves- but it wasn't spectacular. Dino just had to have a favorite of everything. Allison would bet money that the orange shirt he was wearing (which bore a set of Braviary wings on the front) was his favorite shirt, that his sandals were his favorite shoes, and his jeans were his favorite pants(despite looking like every other pair of jeans in the world).

Allison had also picked out a new wardrobe wore loose cupid pink shirt that hung off her on one side, which would expose her shoulder if not for the more vibrantly pink bow on her shoulder. Her skinny jeans were ripped like Topher's, but she thought she looked much better in them. "How is that my-"

Allison's Holocaster rang, interrupting her diatribe. "It's Valerie?" Allison told them.

"Answer it!!" Dino commaded.

"Shut up, I'm doing that!" Allison covered his mouth, and answered the phone. A hologram of Valerie appeared above the screen. "Hey Senior!" Allison greeted her informally. Topher bowed to her and Dino yelled "Hi!".

"Hello." Valerie greeted them with an airy wave. "How are my juniors doing today?"

"Alright." Dino said. "How about you? Did something exciting happen at the gym? Did anyone challenge you? how are the new kids doing? Are they as good as us? How are they treating the gym Pokemon? How are the gym Pokemon? I know Mime Jr. had a cold when we left, and Missy was trying to learn Bullet Seed, and-" Dino ran out of breath and paused to breath in, which Topher took as his chance to rerail this conversation.

"So, not that I didn't miss you, but why did you call?" Topher asked "We talked the day before yesterday, Master Valerie."

Valerie bit her lip. "Actually, I do have a reason..."

The three of them waited.

"I'd like to formally request that you return home."

* * *

 

"Pachirisu."

Pachirisu smiled and shot a bolt of electricity ar the shackled man at Masa's feet. He convulsed wildly, like he was having a heart attack. Masa giggled.

"That's funny." She laughed. Dedenne shocked him again.

Joseph looked up. He was pale and gaunt , his voice coarse. "I'm sorry." he apologized. Masa commanded Pachirisu to shock him again.

Masa smiled. She couldn't wait to hear those kids say that.

* * *

"Go home!?" They all said together.

Valerie looked sad. "You could of got hurt. Clearly all of you are not ready to-"

"The fact that we aren't is a testament to how prepared we are for situations like this." Topher interrupted. He normally wasn't this rude to his Master- he had never interrupted her- but he was _not_ going home.

Valerie shook her head. "As your senior, it is my job to judge that. And while you would be ready under normal circumstances, these are not normal circumstances."

"What do you mean? What's going on, Valerie?" Allison said. Topher could hear the edge in he voice. "Does it have to do with the Hallowed Church?"

Valerie's black eyes widened. "What do you know about the Hallowed Church?"

Topher, Allison, and Dino, well mostly Allison, explained what happened. Topher saw Valerie wring her hands as they talked, and Topher wondered how long before they would fall off. She was pulling pretty hard.

"This isn't good." She said. "You must return home right away."

"Valerie, we can't just-" Topher started.

"No arguments." Valerie said. "The other gym leaders and I have been discussing these attacks, and Team Hallow has been determined to be somewhat dubious-"

"Team Hallow?" Dino asked. "I thought they were a church."

Valerie made a face like she said to much. "Never mind that. You must return home."

"Why? Will they come after us?" Topher asked. "Is that it? If so, then you're underestimating us. That guy was super weak."

"Yeah!" Dino said. "We can take on any of them! All we need is a bit of training, and some more friends." He rubbed Numel's head affectionately.

Valerie shook her head. "No. I can not allow you to-"

Allison hung up.

"Allison!" Dino gasped. Allison looked at both of them.

Allison clicked something on her Holocaster. "Block her number. We're not going home."

Topher looked at her. "I know what you mean... But what if they do come after us? We're not ready to take on a whole team, or church."

Allison nodded. "That's why we're not going home. We'll just bring them to Laverre. It'll put our families in danger. If we keep moving, it'll be harder to find us."

Both boys nodded. "And we need train non-stop to be strong enough to beat anyone who crosses us." Dino said.

And with that, they had a plan.


	6. Fairies in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Laverre meets and takes on a Team Pomarose

Topher, Allison, and Dino were having a training match when it happened.

"Skorupi, Pin Missile!" Topher shouted.

Skorupi shot glowing green pins at Poliwrath. Upon Dino's behest it dodged, then launched a Bubblebeam at Skorupi. The attack knocked it across the field and over the next few buildings.

"Crap. I got her." Topher said. He ran in the direction Skorupi fell, Bergmite in his arms.

"Staraptor, Heat Wave!" A girl yelled.

Topher saw a Staraptor shoot a gust of red wind at Skorupi, who looked ready to faint. Panic constricted Topher's chest.

"Icy Wind!" He yelled. Bergmite shot a flurry of ice at Staraptor. It dodged the attack, but missed Skorupi. Topher returned it.

"Sorry!" The girl yelled. She wore a blue Ace Trainer Jacket and a white skirt. Her black and red hair was in short pigtails.

"But didja hafta hit my Starapt'r? It was an honest mistake."

"An honest mistake?" Topher growled. He registered that Allison and Dino were rapidly approaching, but didn't care. He barely noticed that two more girls flanked the other girl. "'A responsible trainer scans a Pokemon with their Pokedex before battle, which can give a trainer useful stats for battling and important information like whether the Pokemon belongs to a trainer or not.'"

Allison raised an eyebrow at Dino. "Ooh, he's quoting the Pokemon manual." Allison said. "He must be mad."

The other girl, who had cropped violet hair, frowned. "You could've just recalled Skorupi."

Topher crossed his arms. "I shouldn't have to! You should- you know what? Nevermind. I'm done. Bye."

Topher turned to leave, grabbing Allison and Dino by the wrists as he walked.

"Wait up!" She yelled. The girl grabbed his shoulder and spun him around , forcing him to let go of his friends. "Look. I'm sorry, kid."

"I'm fourteen-"

"But lemme make it up to y'all." She said.

"I'm Areina Fuyoko. This is Lucy-" she gestured to the violet haired girl, who wore a black halter top and jeans, "and Nayeem -" she pointed to the other girl, a redhead in denim overalls and pigtails. "Why don't the six of us go out to eat. There's a coffee place nearby. My treat."

Topher wanted to storm off and leave. Every part of him did.

Well, not every part. Two very annoying parts that were making puppy dog eyes at him.

"Fine." Topher. "Better be some kick ass coffee."

* * *

It was not kickass coffee.

"So, why're y'all in town?" Areina asked. "Are y'all here for a vacation? Not mant people vacation here. Are you travelers? 'Cause we are. Or we'll be when we leave. Are you moving here? 'Cause we're leavin' soon, so-" Areina stopped to breath, thank god. "Sorry. I'm so excited. We never get visitors around here, so I figured that I wouldn't meet anyone until we left."

"Can I ask _why_ you're leaving." Dino said.

"Sure." Nayeem winked at him. Topher frowned at her. _What did she think she was doing?_ "We're representing Pomarose in the Alliance League."

Dino gasped. _Melodramatic idiot_. Topher thought. "Really?! We're Team Laverre!" he yelled, scaring some kids at a nearby table.

Areina grinned. "Oh my Arceus, really? This is great!" she exclaimed. "This is how I'll make it up to ya. "

"What?"

"Let's have ourselves a battle."

* * *

 Masa shivered as she walked down the streets of Laverre Town. Her outfit definitely wasn't made for cold weather.

As Masa walked, she had the growing suspicion that she was being followed.

_Excellent_ she thought.

"W-who's t-t-there?" She asked the empty alley. "I'm warning you. I have Pokemon and my daddy says they're super tough!"

A woman emerged from behind a building. She took out a Pokeball. "I was hoping you'd say that. Hand'em over."

Masa couldn't help it. She giggled. "If you insist." She sent out Eelectrik and commanded it to use Thunder.

The mugger couldn't scream any more by the time Masa was done with her.

* * *

 They regrouped outside the Pokemon Center, on one of the free battlefields.

Nayeem lifted her arms so both of the flags in her hands were pointing at Allison and Lucy. "The battle between Lucy Verona and Allison Locke will now commence. It will be one-on-one, league rules: no substitutions or items. Both Opponents May Release their Pokemon. "

Allison smiled at Lucy. "No offense, but you're going down!"

Lucy grinned back. "As if."

Allison sent out Gastly, now named Whisper, and Lucy followed by sending out a four legged purple and yellow Pokemon with pink eyelids and green eyes. It purred at Allison.

Allison scanned it with her Pokedex while Lucy did the same to Gastly.

" _Purrloin. The Devious Pokemon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect. Male. Level 32. Knows Assurance, Slash, Foul Play and Hone Claws. Ability: Limber."_

"Are both participants ready?" Nayeem asked officially. They both nodded. "Then begin!"

Allison didn't hesitate. She never did.

"Curse!" Whisper started to glow red and so did Purrloin.

But neither did Lucy, apparently. "Stop her!" Lucy yelled. "Assurance!"

Purrloin surged towards Gastly and hit it with his tail, which was glowing purple.

"Whisper's attack was stopped!" Dino exclaimed.

"Purrloin is way faster than mos' mons." Areina said smugly.

Allison drug a hand through her hair, untangling it as she did. "Clear Smog around you! Make it hard to see!" Her Gastly did so, and Purrloin took the opportunity to surge forward and use Foul Play.

"Oh, that was bad." Dino said as Whisper was knocked back out of the smoke cloud.

Areina nodded. "Purrloin attacked before she could do anything."

Back on the battlefield, Allison was on the ropes. She had Whisper alternately launch Night Shade and Clear Smog at Purrloin , but he was too fast. Purrloin darted this way and that, dodging all attacks with ease and grace. With each dodge, it got closer to Whisper.

Lucy had the same smug look that Allison usually wore. _Not for long._ Allison thought.

"Now, Hone Claws followed by Foul Play! Finish him!" Purrloin's claws elongated and he dodged another attack. He then jumped in the air and landed on top of Gastly, clawing it.

Gastly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Night Shade, Whisper!" The beam of black light hit Purrloin directly, and the Devious Pokemon collapsed.

Nayeem and Lucy just stared at Allison and Whisper, who had just emerged from behind a tree.

Allison cleared her throat.

Nayeem tore her eyes from Whisper. "Uh... The winner is Allison of Team Laverre."

"That was fast." Dino told her after they both ran to the others. His Numel nodded in agreement."I'm impressed and terrified."

"How?" Lucy asked as Allison and Loli hugged Whisper. "Gastly never used Substitute."

Allison smiled. "Remember when I tried to have Whisper hide behind Clear Smog?"

Lucy gasped. "That's when you used it?"

Allison smirked. "Yep. Substitutes can fight independently from their trainers. So I had you two fight it and tire yourselves out while Whisper hid. Whisper did the rest!"

Topher mimicked Allison's smirk. "Wanna go next?" Topher asked Areina.

"No." Nayeem said before Topher could get his answer. "I'll go next. And I got Dino." She smiled at Dino. _Oh hell no._

"I wouldn't-" Allison started.

"No, I'm next." Topher insisted. "Dino is team Captain. So he should fight your Team Captain, Areina." Topher marched to the Battlefield. Nayeem made a "tsk" sound and followed him.

Dino _(Who thought that was a good idea?)_ was referee this time.

"Okay, we're gonna have a no--barred beatdown between Topher Tempano and Nayeem Coleman -"

"If you don't referee properly _I'll_ be giving _you_ the beatdown." Allison yelled.

Dino flinched. "Okay, fine. " He said. Dino lifted his arms so both of the flags were pointing at Topher and Nayeem. "The battle between Nayeem Norona and Topher Tempano will now commence. It will be a one-on-one, league rules, with no substitutions or items. Now show us your Pokemon! Topher, you should use Skorupi, because-"

"Dino!" Allison growled. She made an obscene gesture that Topher assumed she was imagining doing to Dino. "Wow that's violent and impossible, Ally. I'll stop now."

Topher sent out Carbink. It spun excitedly, and Topher felt bad because though they had trained and ate together, he hadn't used Carbinks in an actual battle since the Laverre Gym. But Carbink was too nice to hold a grudge. It just looked happy to see him.

Nayeem retaliated with a black and red bipedal Pokemon with horns, pointy ears, fangs, and bones surrounding its body. Topher scanned it.

_"Houndoom, The Dark Pokemon. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper. Some say if they cause a Burn on a Person, It'll hurt forever. This Houndoom is Female, and knows Flamethrower, Foul Play, Howl, and Beat Up. Ability: Flash Fire"_

Topher scanned each of the moves as well, even though he knew what each of them did. _Okay_. Topher thought. _She'll either start out with Howl then Foul Play, since Howl increases attack and Foul Play is stronger the more Attack Stat increases their are. I'll block it with Reflect. Same if she uses Beat Up. And with Smack Down and Carbink's typing, I have the advantage. I can win this._ Topher began to form a strategy in his mind.

"Battle Start!" Dino yelled without asking them if they were done.

"Dino, you-" Topher started, but he stopped when Houndoom Howled loudly. Crap. _He meant to stop that._ "Reflect!" Topher said quickly. Carbink dutifully created a barrier of light around it.

"Flamethrower!" The flames hit Carbink directly.

"What?!" Topher said. _That was a Special attack move, not a physical move. Reflect does nothing._ "Crap. Sharpen, then Smack Down!" Carbink glowed red and it's ridges became smoother. It then created a small rock above him and launched it at Houndoom with an alarming speed. Houndoom dodged it and Carbink sent another. Topher panicked- he had a plan, but he hadn't expected a Flamethrower and that messed up his whole strategy.

Topher told it to keep launching Smack Down and dodging Foul Play, until it got close to Topher. "Stealth Rock, but launch it near Houndoom." Topher told it quietly, where she couldn't hear. Carbink launched a rock at Houndoom, who parried it again. The rock fell to the ground, where it sunk down and would produce more rocks.

Houndoom surged forward and sidestepped a Smack Down. It then delivered a devastating Foul Play by grabbing Carbink with it's teeth and slamming it into the ground.

"Binks!" Carbink screamed. On Topher's command it rolled away, got up, and used Sharpen, then Smack Down. Houndoom, to Topher's surprise, it parried it away with it's horn. Nayeem smirked at Dino, making Topher's blood boil. "Smack Down!"

"Now, Foul Play!" Nayeem commanded. It launched forward and dodged Smack Down. Carbinks used Reflect once more, minimizing damage. Houndoom jumped backwards and Carbinks hit it with a close range Smack Down and Houndoom was flung backwards.

"Beat Down!" Nayeem yelled. _Here we go._

Twin beams of red light emerged from the Pokeballs on Nayeem's belt. From them came a feathery black pokemon(Murkrow) and a bipedal red and black Pokemon with fangs (Weaville) .

"Now, attack!" Nayeem yelled. But before any Pokemon could move, a barrage of rocks flew up from beneath the earth and hit all of them. Weaville and Murkrow fainted and returned to their Pokeballs.

"Smack Down Barrage!" Topher yelled.

Carbink started to shoot rock after rock at Houndoom. These hits were less precise but that didn't matter. All Topher needed one strike. Then Houndoom would be done.

But no such luck. Houndoom parried and dodged each shot, getting closer to Topher's Pokemon. Topher yelled for Carbink to use Reflect.

But it was too late. Foul Play hit Carbinks and knocked it down.

"And the winner is... Nayeem!" Dino yelled.


	7. Fairies in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino vs. Areina, who will win?

"And the Winner is... Nayeem!" Dino announced. "Good job!" he told her as the three of them walked back to their friends. The two groups separated to prepare for the final round.

"Topher and I did better." Allison insisted when Dino complemented Nayeem again.

Allison turned to Topher. "I didn't even realise you used Stealth Rock until after the fact."

Topher didn't look up. "Doesn't matter. I lost. "

Dino and Allison looked at him like they wanted to hug him, but knew better. "Who cares?" Dino said. "We're still one-to-one. I can beat Areina and we'll win our first match as Team Laverre!"

The thing was, Topher knew all that. He knew Dino could win and save the day.  
But Topher wanted to be the one to save the day. If he had won, the match would be over and they would be the winners.

Topher didn't care about the glory or pride. He just wanted to be as strong as Allison and Dino. Topher had been hoping he could win the battle for leader and that would make them proud, but no, Dino won again. Topher trained just as hard and studied more and spent more time on strategies, but he still wasn't as successful as them. Dino and Allison alway seemed to win. They were that good, in Topher's eyes.  
And Topher was just holding them back.

Topher shrugged. "I guess."

* * *

_I hope Topher's alright.._. Dino thought. He was worried about him. He had always been pensive, but now lately ... He never seemed to stop brooding.

"The battle between Team Captains Dino Toskou and Areina Fyouko will now begin" Lucy announced. She read the rules to them and pointed the flags at both trainers.

Dino sent out his most trusted partner, Mello the Numel. Areina sent out a white Pokemon with a cresent shaped black horn.

"Absol." Dino said. "Pokedex no. 359. " Dino reached for his Pokedex. It said _"Absol, The Disaster Pokemon. It appears when it senses an impending natural disaster. As a result, it was mistaken as a doom bringer. This Absol is male. Level 40. Knows Detect, Ariel Ace, Slash, and Night Slash. Ability: Pressure."_

"We've always wanted to fight an Absol." Dino told Areina. "This is gonna be fun! Absol's are so cool!"

Areina grinned. "I agree. I love my partner, and she's mighty strong." Absol looked proud. "Your Numel looks tough too. But I'm taking it down!"

"We're ." Dino, Allison , and Topher corrected her automatically, before sharing a look.

"Y'all what?" Areina asked, baffled. They all shook their head.

"No." Dino said. "You said 'I'm'. But It's you and Absol. "

Areina stared at him, then smiled. "Damn right. Let's do this!"

"Flame Burst!"

"Dodge, then Swords Dance!"

Absol jumped out of the way then a circle of swords appeared. They shimmered in the sunlight before disappearing

"Night Shade!"

"Flame Burst!"

Mello yelled and shot a ball of fire at Absol. He dodged it with ease and hit Mello with his horn, which was glowing.

"Amnesia !" Dino Yelled. Numel shook it's head and started glowing. Now it was protected from Special Attacks. "Now Sunny Day!" Mello shot a ball of light into the sky before Absol could stop him.  
Numel dodged a Ariel Ace, but fell victim to Night Slash. It hit Mello head on.

"Mello, move to the left of the field!" that's where the sun was. It would mess with Absol's accuracy.

Mello sccrurried to the left, and Absol followed. He tried to unleash a Night Slash on Mello, but missed when Mello shot a Flame Burst and was forced to dodge it.

"Eart Power, then Flame Burst." Dino commanded. As Absol lunged forward again, an eruption of molten lava came from beneath his feet. It launced Absol into the air, and Mello shot another ball of fire at him. Absol twisted in midair to avoid it and landed on his feet.

Mello then launched another Flame Burst at him, but it just curved around him.

"Was that detect?" Dino asked.

Areina smiled but didn't answer. "Pyscho Cut!"

"Flame Burst!" Dino yelled. The beams of energy hit the ball of fire and engulf both Pokemon in a fiery explosion.

"Nume!"

"Sol!"

"Topher?" Allison asked.

Topher shook his head. He couldn't see who was still standing either.

* * *

Valerie didn't want to stop, but she had to.

Valerie took a plane to Lumoise and planned to fly to Pomarose. But that didn't happen.

A flock of Swablu had attacked her Altaria as they flew above Lumoise. So she had to heal him or risk serious injury. She even caught one of the weakened Swablu for her Juniors back at the gym.

As she waited, she thought about her Juniors. Maybe she was overreacting? After all, they weren't the only trainers to escape the recent attacks. Nor were they the first to keep their Pokemon.

But it didn't matter. They were her charges, and they were under her care. If they got hurt, it was on her head. She wouldn't forgive herself if they-

"Soren, please!"

A little boy arguing with a woman. His mother, most likely.

"But mom, I have to challenge them!" he cried. The boy looked about 12. "He beat Tony!"

"Then let Tony's mother take care of it." she insisted. "You aren't doing anything - um, excuse me?" the woman said that last part in a much higher pitch.

Valerie had silently glided towards them.

"Let him do it." she said. She then looked at the boy. "Soren, correct? Well, is this boy stronger than you? Answer honestly."  
He nodded slowly. "But I have to help-"

She cut him off. "Don't be scared. I still want you to do it. I just needed to know if you needed help." she handed him a Pokeball. "That's a Swablu. She's strong and brave."

"But-"

Valerie turned her solid black eyes on her. "I can see three Pokeballs and a Lumoise gym badge. He can take care of himself."

Valerie then walked away abruptly, leaving the mom to her confusion. She wasn't sure why she did that, exactly. The kid just reminded her of...

* * *

 

_**Two years ago** _

"Fleecy, use Fairy Wind!" Fleecy the Cottonee flapped it's "wings", two leaves on either side of it's cotton body, and produced a pink wind that flung Raticate across It's trainer commanded it to use Crunch, but Fleecy dodged and used Razor Leaf, the Fairy Wind. The combo hit Raticate and knocked him out.

"Yeah!" Dino yelled. "Now give me back Allison's friends!"

The boy, Trevor, shook his head. "Nope. They're mine now!" He brought out a red and tan Pokemon on two legs. Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo , High Jump Kick!" Mienfoo sprung into the air and aimed it's foot at Fleecy.

"Razor Leaf!" Fleecy shot a barrage of leaves at the rapidly approaching Mienfoo.

"Psychic !"

Both Pokemon stopped mid-attack, or on Mienfoo's case, mid-air.

Dino turned around. Behind him was Valerie. "What's going on here?"

* * *

_**Today** _

What had been going on was that Trevor had taken Topher's Pokedex when he hadn't been looking. Topher ran and got Valerie and Allison, while Dino had taken matters into his own hands.

Valerie smiled at the memory.

She stayed smiling until her Pokemon were done and she left, more sure what to do than before.

* * *

 

Dino waited to see who was still standing.

 _C'mon_. He thought. _C'mon Mello._

The smoke cleared. On the field, both Pokemon were still standing.

"Mello!" Dino exclaimed.

"Absol, 'ore up!" Areina shouted.

Dino locked eyes with Areina. Then smiled.

"You wanna go?"

Areina nodded. "Night Sl-"

"Earth Power!"

The ground under Absol errupted just as Absol jumped forward. Absol sensed it coming, but was to worn out to dodge it.

Absol was thrown into the air and landed on it's feet in front of Areina. It stood for a second, then collapsed.

"And the winner is... Dino Toskou!" Nayeem announced.

Areina glared and returned Absol. "Ya cheated."

Dino looked at Topher, who was approaching with the others. "Did I cheat Topher? You've read the rules."

Topher shook his head, and Allison grabbed the two of them and they hugged.

Areina smiled quietly. "Fine." She said. "You win." She handed Dino a small Gold coin. Like their team medal, On it was a intricately carved design. But the Team Pomarose design was a rose.

Nayeem and Lucy handed Topher and Allison an identical coin.

"We won our first Match!" Dino yelled. He held out his arms to hug Topher. To his surprise , Topher let him.

It was one of the best days of Dino's life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absol is missing. Somehow, that's the least of Team Laverre and Team Pomarose's problems.

 

Nika Alvarez frowned. "You got it from who?" She asked.

Soren grinned. "Valerie." he said. "I got Swablu from Valerie! I didn't recognize her at first, but then I described her to Jean-"

"-And I knew who it was automatically !"

Jean yelled excitedly. She looked breathless. "Valerie is my favorite gym Leader. She's just so cute... I can't even describe how much I love her."

"Valerie..." Nika checked her Holocaster. "I saw something about her... An interview with Tournament Weekly... I think she has a Team in the Alliance League."

Jean looked ready to faint. "We have to fight them!" She gasped. _Jean is a total fangirl._ Nika thought.

"I can take them on with my Altaria !" Soren exclaimed confidently.

While Soren and Jean talked, Nika took a few seconds to search the Holonet on her Holocaster. "Team Laverre just beat another team in Pomarose." she said.

"That's off Route 13?" Soren asked.

"Yeah." Nika said. "Why?"

Soren grinned. "Cause I heard Valerie tell Nurse Joy she was headed down route 13. You don't think she's gonna be there too?"

Jean's scream was the only conformation they needed.

***

Absol couldn't predict the future.

He could sense danger, but even that had major limitations. He could only sense big disasters and extreme dangers, not small ones. If he could, Absol as a whole would of been banned from Pokemon battles.

Absol couldn't predict the future, but it could sense disasters. He knew when one was on It's way. Like now.

Absol crawled out of bed next to his friend, Areina. He had to protect her. It was his job to protect her.

Absol quietly moved down through the area in the direction he sensed the danger. After awhile he could see a small Pokemon. Was she in danger?

"Wow, aren't you a cutie!" a voice behind him said.

"Absol!" Absol jumped and spun around to face the new threat.

The girl smiled at him. "Aren't you a cutie?" she cooed. "But you're not nice , are you? I bet if I let you go, you'll tell your master. I can't let a naughty boy or girl like you run just around all by yourself."

Absol started backing away carefully.

"Don't be like that!" The girl said. Absol hesitated, then ran.

Absol heard her call out an attack to the Pokemon, so he used Detect to make her attack miss.

"Come back!" the girl called. "Don't make me hurt you!" Absol kept running. Soon he would be near Areina. Soon-

All of the sudden Absol fell to the ground and writhed in pain.

The girl caught up to him. "Naughty Absol." the girl cooed. Floating next to her was a flat Pokemon with brown skin. "Don't you know my Stunfisk's Pain Split can fly right past your Detect?" She looked at Stunfisk, who promptly shocked Absol. "And I had to hurt my poor Stunfisk to do it." Stunfisk shocked Absol again. Absol tried not to pass out. _"_ It's all your fault." Another shock. "You deserve this." Another Shock. "You deserve all of this!" she screeched and commanded stunfisk to administer another volt.

Absol fainted.

* * *

 

"Flamethrower !" 

A tall red and tan feathered pokemon sent a jet of flames at Stunfisk. The girl just said "Stunfisk." and it jumped in front of the attack.

"Return, Absol!" Areina yelled. She pressed the button on his Pokeball and a beam or red light hit Absol. He disappeared.

"How dare you-" Ariena started, but Stunfisk shocked her.

"Areina!" Topher yelled. Topher bent to pick her up. They had been camping out in route 13. Allison had heard a commotion, so she woke up everybody. Areina realized Absol was gone, so they ran out to look for it. Nayeem and Allison were looking in town, while Dino and Lucy searched the battlefields nearby. Areina and Topher searched route 13.

Topher helped Areina and Combuskin up.

"Who the fuck do ya think ya are, hurting him?" Areina demanded. "Low Sweep, Combuskin!" Combuskin leaped forward, but Stunfisk just shocked all of them again. They fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

The girl raised her finger and pointed at them. "I'm ArchBishop Masa of the Thunderclouds, a leader of The Hallowed Church." She announced proudly. "Show me respect! I'm not weak like Joseph!"

"But..." Topher said. "You're _a little kid_. You can't-"

She shocked him again. Topher screamed and covered his ears. "I. Am. To be. Respected." she growled.

"As if." Areina said fiercely. "Fire Punch!"

Combuskin's fist lit on fire and he punched Stunfisk. The second it's fist touched it a volt of electricity went through him.

"Areina, stop!" Topher yelled. He stood in front of her as she returned Combuskin."She wants me, not you." he turned to Masa. "You work for that Joseph guy, don't you?"

Masa laughed loudly. "No. Who actually works for Joey? He's a bishop."

"So he works for you, then." Topher said. He wanted to grab Bergmite's Pokeball, but he didn't want her to see. So the only option was to wait for his friends. She couldn't take all of them...

"He's mine." she said. "I had to punish him. Joseph just couldn't take on three little kids." Topher thought she was being a little hypocritical, but he kept that to himself.

"Punish? You should have promoted him for actually giving a team like us a challenge." he didn't know where this bravado was coming from, but he didn't care. This girl was with the people who tried to hurt Allison and her Pokemon. He wasn't letting that happen to Areina or anyone else.

"You're not strong. Joey is a dummy and a weak fighter." Masa said. "He couldn't even purify you."

Areina gripped Combuskin's Pokeball tight. "And you can?"

Masa grinned, showing her braces. "Yep. I'll i have to do is get you to release your Pokemon... Not all of them. Just the bad ones."

Areina tried to rush at her, but Topher put a hand on her shoulder to anchor her. "A Pokemon is as good or bad as it wants to be! Just like people!"

Masa giggled. "That's stupid." she giggled. "Bad Pokemon are born bad."

Topher pulled out Bergmite's ball. "No they aren't!" he said as he called out his partner.

 

* * *

 

"Lucy !" Dino yelled. But Lucy wasn't weak- she sent out Mr.Mime and use Mirror Coat before the Energy ball even hit. The move reflected the attack back at the Leafeon.

Dino commanded Fleecy to blow the trainer back with Fairy Wind.

The trainers had ambushed them the second they had stepped out.

Big mistake. Dino and Lucy were making Pokemon Kibble out of them.

Dino just hoped Topher and Allison and the others were alright.

"Get them you idiots!" someone else said. "Masa will have my head if you don't."

Joseph Orwitz walked towards them. "I hope she kills you." He whispered to Dino.

"Lucy, be careful. This guy's dangerous." Dino said, extending his arm to shield her.

Lucy nodded. "Mr.Mime, Fairy Wind."

"You too, Fleecy!"

Both Mons created a pink, sweet smelling gust of wind that blew Joseph back.

Out of nowhere, a furry tan colored Pokemon with long ears caught him.

"Lopunny, use Bullet Punch!" Joseph commanded.

Lopunny jumped forward and began to hit both Pokemon with it's ears in rapid fire succession. They all fell back.

In the distance , Dino heard a scream. "Topher!" Dino yelled.

Lucy pushed him behind her. "Go."

"But-"

"Go save Topher. " Lucy said bravely. "I've got this."

"No!" Joseph screamed like the idea physically pained him. "Masa will-"

Lucy commanded Mr.Mime to throw them with Psychic. "Go!"

Dino ran with Fleecy at his side. Dino stopped when the ground under him shook.

Fleecy grabbed him and pushed him away as Diggersby erupted from the earth.

"Fairy Gust!"

"Cott!" Whimsicott used a combination of Gust and Fairy Wind to throw Diggersby back.

"Now, Giga Drain!" Fleecy shot a ball of green energy at Diggersby. From Diggersby's body came a beam or red energy that hit and replenished.

Dino ran, but he almost turned around when he heard Joseph's agonized screams calling him back.

 

* * *

Allison and Nayeem could hear the commotion from before they even got around the to the city. 

"We have to go." Nayeem said. "You go back. I'll take keep looking."

"You'll do no such thing." Both girls spun around.

The man was bald. His dark skin was old and worn, and contrasting with his pristine, elegant golden robes. He had a oaken staff with six Pokeballs attached.

"I am Bishop Volterre of the Endless Sands." he intoned lifelessly. "Hand over all your Impure Pokemon."

"You're with Joseph !" Allison accused him.

"'Bishop?'" Nayeem asked.

"He's part of a group who attacked me for my Pokemon." Allison said. "He may not look like it, but he's dangerous."

Nayeem nodded. Both girls pulled out a Pokeball.

"Loli!"

"Weaville!"

Both Pokemon materialized in a flash of white light.

"Gliscor. Drilbur." Volterre said emotionlessly. "Thunder Fang. Slash."

Gliscor, a purple and black pokemon with leathery skin, wings, and a spiked tail, flew at Weavile , While Drilbur, a dark brown pokemon with claws, rushed at Loli.

"Feint Attack!" Both girls yelled. Loli and Weaville both rushed forward to meet the attack head on, before feinting to the left (Weaville) and right (Loli) and slashing at their assailant.

Allison heard Topher and Areina scream.

"Just go." Nayeem said. "I've got Volterre." She summoned Houndoom.

"I cannot allow that." Volterre intoned. Did he have no emotions?

"Fuck off." Allison said. She turned and ran.

But apparently he wasn't all talk.

Volterre threw a Pokeball in front of her. "Marowak." a small brown pokemon wearing a skull on it's head appeared, blocking her exit. "Bone club.

"Dodge!" Loli dodged the attack with a graceful twirl. "Play Nice, then Psyshock!"

Loli jumped and hugged Marowak, who flung her off. She twirled in mid air until she was facing Marowak, then shot 3 balls of silver energy at him. He fainted.

"Goth!" Loli began to glow. Her whole body was soon swathed in light. She began to grow taller and more svelte.

"Gothorita!" Loli yelled.

Allison wished she had time to congratulate her.


	9. Fairies and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topher takes on Masa while Team Pomarose tries to defeat Joseph and Volterre.

"Why? Why do this?" Topher didn't really care right now, but he had to distract her so Areina could bring out her Pokemon.

Masa smiled maniacally. "Gale says that Pokemon come in two groups: Pure and vile. I have to get rid of the vile ones by any means necessary. Including pain." her smile widened to the point in which it looked painful.

"Force Palm!"

Topher looked up in time to see what he assumed was Areina's Lucario hit Stunfisk. It flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Yeah!" Areina yelled.

Masa glared and sent out a scaly yellow Pokemon. Heliosk?

Topher countered with Bergmite and Carbink. "Icy Smack Down!"

Carbinks created rock, and Bergmite used Icy Wind to propel it forward. Heliosk and Stunfisk dodged this combo and countered with a double Thunder.

"Protect!" Topher commanded. A solid barrier of pure energy separated them from Masa and her Pokemon.

"No fair!" Masa wined.

"Carbink, Keep it up!" Topher yelled. He then turned to Areina. "Go now. Hurry, protect doesn't last forever."

Areina crossed her arms. "No, Topher. I can't ." She argued. "She's way too strong."

"Exactly." Topher said. "We can't beat her. But my team and your team will be more than enough. Run and call the others. I'll be fine."

"No-"

"She wants me." Topher explained. "My team beat her Bishop. She wants revenge, and if I leave, she'll follow. But if you leave, she'll give me priority and stay. Besides, I have a Pokemon with protect. You don't."

Areina nodded. Topher knew she would. His plan was logical, and it was there best bet.

Then she did something that surprised him. She hugged him.

"I know I ain't know ya long, but... Be safe."

Then she yelled "let's go, Lucario!" He swept her up in his arms and ran with blinding swiftness.

Behind him, the barrier broke. Topher turned to face her.

"Any means necessary." she whispered.

* * *

Areina would of died if it weren't for Lucario's speed.

From the sky, a column of Thunder hit the ground where they had been standing half a second ago.

Areina got down and faced the black and yellow, ginormous, Pokemon named Electrovire. "Lucario, Bone Rush!"

"Lucario, Dodge! " Areina yelled.

Electrivire shot another column of Electricity at them. Areina ducked and Lucario jumped and attacked from the air with Bone Rush. Lucario swiped the "bone" (actually a bone shaped baton made of Lucario's aura energy) at Electrivire's head.

"Yeah!" Areina yelled. But Electrivire wasn't done yet.

Above it's head, giant rocks formed. It shot them at the two of them. Lucario pushed Areina out of the way and got covered by the rocks. Lucario cried out in pain as the webbing shocked him.

Areina pulled out two Pokeballs. "Swellow, free Lucario with Razor Wind! Staraptor , use Air Slash on Electrivire!"

Both flying Pokemon emerged from their balls and swiftly flew towards their targets. "Star!" Staraptor shouted as it cut the boulders into pebbles using a gust of wind sharper than sword blades.

"Lucario!" Lucario jumped out of the vortex effortlessly. He landed next to Areina with minimal injuries.

Meanwhile, Swellow was trying to find an opening, but couldn't with columns of electricity being shot at him every few seconds.

"Help him, Staraptor ! Razor Wind! Swellow, Air Cutter!" the two pokemon created a vortex of sharp winds and debris that enveloped Electrivire.

"Now, Aura Sphere!" Lucario jumped above the vortex and sent a ball of blue aura into the center of the vortex. It caused a massive explosion that sent up debris and sand everywhere.

When the smoke and sand cleared , Areina saw that Electrivire had fainted.

* * *

"Weaville, counter with Night Slash!" Nayeem yelled. Weaville slashed as Dugtrio, who disappeared. Into the ground.  


"Weaville, freeze the ground so it can't break out!" Weaville used Ice Beam on the desert floor and a sheet of ice formed.

Nayeem smiled. But it was a short victory - Dugtrio broke out and threw Weaville into the air. She fainted before she hit the ground.

"Now, use Mud Shot on the girl." Volterre said with no expression.

Nayeem ducked to avoid the attack. "Go, Murkrow!" she shouted as she called out Murkrow.

* * *

Mightyena slashed at Pyroar, who dodged it by hopping onto a rock pillar and shooting a column of flames at Mightyena. Mightyena jumped out of the way and used Snarl, which was a soundwave that flung Pyroar back. Or it should have, except Pyroar dug it's nails into the ground and endured it.

"Damn it!" Lucy cursed. "Crunch!"

Mightyena surged forward and went to bite Pyroar , who dodged.

"Pyroar, you must prevail!" Joseph screamed. "Masa will not be pleased if we lose!"

  
_Who is Masa? Why is he so scared of her?_ Lucy thought as she commanded Mightyena to attack again.

* * *

Topher glared at Masa. "Bergmite, Sharpen, then Icy Wind! Carbink, Smackdown!" Carbink launched a high speed rock at Stunfisk, who hopped away. Meanwhile, Bergmite was raising his attack power with Sharpen. He launched his attack right after Carbink. It hit Heliolisk who froze instantly.

"Take Down! Tackle!" Both Pokemon rushed at the fallen Pokemon.

"Thunder!" Masa yelled.

The ice exploded of off Heliolisk in a flash of light and electricity from Stunfisk, knocking Bergmite and Carbink into the air.

"Parabolic Charge!" a ring or electricity surrounded Heliolisk . Stunfisk started to use

"Don't let it hit you." Topher yelled. "If it does, it'll drain your health!"

Carbink and Bergmite jumped to the left and right to dodge the tendrils of electricity that jumped out and tried to grab them. Was it Topher's imagination, or were they giving Carbink a harder time?

"Eerie Impulse!"

A wave of yellow energy hit both Pokemon. _Crap._ Topher thought. That weakened their special attack greatly. So only physical attacks then. But-

"Parabolic Charge!" The attack hit them both, draining their health and giving it to Heliolisk.

Masa laughed. "I'd stop hesitating if I were you." she said, sounding much older than she was. "I watched your battle yesterday, Topher. You would've won... But you lost your head. Your plan fell apart, and so did you. You hesitate and take to long to plan ahead. You need to realize that you can't plan for every contingency. You have to just go with it."

"Why are you telling me this? What angle are you playing ?"

Masa shook her head. "None. I'm helping you. You're not my enemy." She looked him in the eye. "The job of my church is to purify by any means necessary. That means in order to help people , we have to hurt them. We must separate them from bad Pokemon like your Carbink." _So I was right._ Topher thought. _Heliosk was aiming at Carbink_.

"Your friend's escape would've set us back a lot. No one has escaped a Bishop before you three... Our reputation must stay as spotless as possible if we're to free this world from sin."

"I..." Topher was floored. Masa was a little girl... And yet she sounded so old and so experienced. "This was all because of your reputation?!"

She shook her head. "No. Not just that. I also wanted to know... "

"Know what?"

"Well... Gale says that Converts to our church are always welcome."

"Converts? Wait, you want me?" Forget earlier, this was really surprising. "But why? I'm not anything special."

Masa shook her head again. "Gale says that no one is. We're all insignificant compared to Arceus and Alleos. That's why we need people like you and your friends. To spread the word. If the pet trainers of one of Kalos 's most popular gym leaders were to defect to us, it would make quite the impression. And Gale wanted to preserve her reputation after Joey's incident, so I took this as an opportunity. "

Topher backed up, as did Carbink and Bergmite. "So... You decided to attack us in order to save face and possibly recruit us if possible."

Masa nodded. "So, what do you say?"

"What do I..?"

"What do you say? Would you like to join us? Do you pledge yourself to Alleos and Arceus and The Hallowed Church?" Masa held out her hand.

Topher took it.

"Yay!" Masa exclaimed. "Now you can-"

Topher grabbed Masa and put her in a headlock.

Heliosk and Stunfisk jumped forward, but Bergmite hit Stunfisk with Take Down while Carbink followed that up with a Smackdown that jettisoned Heliolisk into the Stunfisk. Begmite froze them both.

"Icy... Smackdown!" Topher grunted as

"No! Not my babies!" Masa screamed.

Carbink shot a stone at frozen Heliolisk and Stunfisk, and Bergmite propelled it with Icy Wind. It hit the block of ice they were in out of the sky before it even started falling.

Masa broke free from Topher and ran to them." You hurt my babies!"

Topher glared at her. "How dare you."

Masa looked up at him. "I..."

"How dare you!" Topher shouted. "You were perfectly willing to let Stunfisk get hurt earlier, in fact you told it to hurt itself. You don't mind separating Pokemon and their trainers. _Don't you dare pretend to give a damn now._  


Masa wiped her eye. "You're right..." she muttered. "I don't! Manetric! Eelectrik!" she threw two Pokeballs.

"Icy-" Topher started. But the pair was too fast.

Topher writhed in agony as they shocked him. "How dare _you,_ insult me and humiliate me." Masa screeched. Topher could barely hear her over the ringing in his ears. But he could see her just fine. Her composure, her innocent child act, was completely _gone._ In it's place was the face of just another raving madman.

"You're not joining The Hallowed Church," In the distance, Topher could see his Pokemon fighting off attacks from the two Pokemon. Topher tried to get up, but he couldn't move. "You aren't going to do _anything anymore._ " she brought out an Emolga. "Kill him!" Topher braced himself.

"Ice Beam! Earth Power!"

"Psychic!"

Topher fell asleep. Later, he would be told that Dino's Poliwhirl froze Emolga and Allison's Gothita - no, Gothorita- threw it at Manetrik, then the ground beneath them erupted. Later he would be told that Mello jumped in front of their combined attack and Loli used Psychic to hold them in place, while Mello used Earth Power to finish them. Later he would be told that Gastly stole Masa's Pokeball belt so she couldn't summon anything else- not that she had anything else.

Later he would hear about how they had saved him again.


End file.
